Ub (Character)
Ub '''is a fictional character in TDD25's Fan Fiction, Storm's Brewing. He is a dark, anti-social Fossil Fighter who is extremely hard to communicate with and is said to channel the power of darkness through corrupted Vivosaurs. Description Ub, physically, is 18 years old. His hair is even darker than the midnight sky, even darker than his black clothing. His strangest trait is having one black and one blood-red eye, which is strong enough to counter even the cold glare of Alistair. He is an extremely dark and anti-social person, preferring to hide out in the shadows and in his Hotel room, and is rarely seen in public, with passing glances being the only way to spot him. His reclusive personality is so radical that any attempts to talk to or even be near him anger him. When Ub is provoked enough, his fury becomes so blinding that he will start a Fossil Battle in which he will recklessly command his Vivosaurs, endangering the lives of himself, his opponent, his Vivosaurs, his opponent's Vivosaurs, and any bystanders. Ub has a Galgaron, a Dydomio, and a Perso and three "Dark Vivosaurs" He commands them without considering the repercussions of his actions, which often results in some, if not total, destruction of the surrounding area. His Non-Dark Vivosaurs receive cold treatment, to the point where they once attempted to mutiny, but are put down by Ub's Dark Vivosaurs. The Dark Vivosaurs on the other hand receive much better treatment from their Fighter. Though it is uncertain what exactly they are or how they came to be, reports say that his Dark Vivosaurs resemble a T-Rex Lord, a Bulgon, and a Galgaron. Rubicon suspects Ub was somehow able to "create" these creatures through experiments in dark matter, the highly speculated but incredibly vague subject of ongoing astronomical research. He has yet to confirm these suspicions, for or against. Biography Ub is first seen by Damon in the Ribular Island plaza, after a video announcement of the Caliosteo Cup's beginning. Ub looks at Damon and scares him with his chillingly blood-red eye. He is unseen for a few chapters until he is spotted by Damon at Treasure Lake, where he hops a fence and disappears. Damon debates whether or not to follow the strange boy, but Primacron and Candyse's arrival distracts him. Ub takes part in the Caliosteo Cup, where he displays the power of his Perso, Dydomio, and Galgaron. Though he easily wins his first battle, he is similarly defeated by Primacron. Angered by his loss, Ub storms out of the arena and vanishes. He is only seen a few other times by Candyse, Primacron, and later, Alistair, when the three of them all take turns trying to get to know the loner. Ub is able to scare off Candyse, and he is able to escape Primacron. However, Alistair's persistence and stealth allow him to match that of Ub, allowing him to encounter Ub several times. Each time only manages to bewilder and anger him, until finally Alistair tracks Ub to Mt. Krakanak, where the two of them battle. Ub's Dark T-Rex Lord nearly kills Alistair when it causes a landslide, and Ub disappears after the battle, never again to be pursued by Alistair. '''NOTE: The above paragraph has not happened, nor is it going to happen unless Novafan365 personally writes it into Silber and Gold and helps resolve the all-too-many continuity snarls it would cause. Interaction with Other Characters Damon - Ub thinks of Damon as a fool along with everyone else in the Cup. He scares Damon with is blood-red eye and is able to escape Damon before he can even be pursued. Thea - Ub and Thea do not interact much Bob - Ub and Bob do not interact much Primacron - Primacron makes an attempt to befriend Ub when they meet up at Jungle Labyrinth. Ub, instead of speaking, turns and flees. Primacron follows him, and after a game of cat-and-mouse, Ub ultimately escapes. Primacron, too tired to continue his pursuit, gives up. Candyse - Candyse tries to befriend Ub at the Treasure Lake Pay-to-Dig Area, but he gives her a frightening stare down and runs away. Candyse doesn't try to contact Ub again. Alistair - Alistair first spots Ub loitering near the entrance to Treasure Lake. When Ub glares back at Alistair instead of being stunned by his silver eyes, Alistair finds himself intimidated and immediately becomes devoted to finding out who this mystery fighter is. He secretly makes several attempts to befriend Ub while hiding from the Caliosteo staff, but each attempt apparently ends with Ub angrily leaving. Alistair does not give up, though, and eventually tracks Ub to Mt. Krakanak. The two of them end up battling, and the terrible clash nearly kills Alistair. Alistair stops trying to hunt Ub afterwards. Rubicon - Rubicon assists Ub in obtaining his primary trio of Vivosaurs, particularly Seismo. Despite this, Ub thinks of Rubicon as nothing more than a wannabe villain, and he conveniently forgets his owed favor. Ray -??? Celestial - ??? Deltri - ??? Trivia *Ub is the Original Character of the Wikia user Ub. Category:Storm's Brewing OC's Category:Uncrossing the Rubicon Category:Story Supplements